


~B&B: Bed and Boyfriend~ (CHAPTER 3)

by faraboverubies22



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: Comedy, Cooking, Drama, Eventual Romance, F/M, Slow Build, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 20:47:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20570642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faraboverubies22/pseuds/faraboverubies22
Summary: {RECAP: Bobby has just admitted that Regina, the sous chef, is also his girlfriend. What happens next?!





	~B&B: Bed and Boyfriend~ (CHAPTER 3)

**Author's Note:**

> I've noticed that for chapter 2 there have been some errors (saying it is chapter 1). I'm going to continue posting these as just standard works. Thanks for your patience!

CHAPTER 3: Wait, Repeat That?

...

Girlfriend?

What the hell?

You see, when you were a contestant at the Villa in Love Island, you had ended the season coupled up with Gary, but the two of you never made it far after the Villa because he had clingy issues that went far past the normal amount. Along with that, his nan never cared for you, which was a deal breaker for Gary. Things ended pleasantly and cordially; no one was too hurt at the end of the day.

How_ever_, you always had eyes on Bobby. His playful and kind soul always warmed your heart, and, seeing him today was a shock, to say the least. You figured he had feelings of his own for you as well, but it was never revealed because he coupled up with Lottie. After Jo and Rahim won the show, no one really kept in touch afterwards.

But you thought of Bobby from time to time.. thinking what-if situations and fantasizing about a life with him. What that would entail. How many kisses he'd give you in the morning. How he'd yell your name after you make him come..

"-and that's how we started dating." Bobby's voice takes you out of your fantasy and you blush, feeling embarrassed that you would even imagine anything that had anything to do with him.

You heard not a word he said until now, though since you're aware he shared the story of how he and Regina got together, you come to the realization that you don't want to hear anythine else he has to say about the topic.

You find yourself nodding, but inside, you're angry. Upset. Sad...

"That's nice, I'm happy for you." You end up telling them, not allowing yourself to show any true emotion, but deep down, feeling almost betrayed.

Bobby sends a grin, but somewhere in that grin, you see something. Something not.. genuine.

_Does he actually want to be with Regina?_ you think, but immediately feel guilty for doubting his feelings for her. _Maybe he's happy? Maybe he has found the person who can really appreciate him for who he is? Lottie may not have gotten the chance to do so... but neither did I._

Sifting through the thoughts that overwhelm you, you don't realize you've already picked up the knife that was by itself a few seconds earlier. Its handle is inside your palm and you're gripping it tightly, wishing you hadn't accepted this position in the first place.

"I hope you like working here, _." Regina says to you before turning away and sauntering back over to where she had originally came from. Out of the corner of your eye, you spot Bobby stealing a glance at you, and you so desperately want to turn and meet his gaze, but you stop yourself from doing anything of that sort.

~~~

"Well, this looks delicious, I'll say that right now," Flora Foster revels at the steaming plates of food before her and everyone else sitting at the dining room table. It is now a quarter past one in the afternoon and as soon as you and the rest of the staff finished preparing lunch, you made a beeline for the bathroom.

You had told Bobby that you would not take long.

Walking through the bed and breakfast was no easy feat, despite Flora giving you a grand tour, because you still found yourself uncomfortable with the small hallways and glaring glances from Regina.

Once inside the parlor-style bathroom (that had even more cracks within the mirror), you pull out your phone and start dialing.

It only takes half a second for the person on the other end of the line to answer.

"HOW'S IT GOING?!" Laney's thunderous voice screams from the phone.

Wincing from her voice, you end up chuckling, knowing that it was, in reality, a godsend to hear her voice.

You begin relaying your day and.. how you've reunited with Bobby. If you could even call it reuniting.

"Wait, so," Laney takes a few seconds to gather her thoughts. "Bobby is working at the same B&B you are? As head chef?!" You bite the inside of your cheek, all of it kind of hitting you now.

"Yeah, and-"

She interrupts.

"-and he's dating Regina George?!" She makes a joke, but you're not having it, but laugh regardless. You begin feeling the pressure to leave the bathroom soon.

"Well, she's no Regina George. If anything, she's quite the opposite of her." You ponder for a moment, and then begin again. "She's pretty, Laney. And she.. kind of looks like Bobby, if Bobby was female."

You sense that Laney is about to speak up again, but you manage to be quicker.

"Listen, I know you want to talk more on it, and trust me, I do too. There's so much I want to say but I should try to get back. I think we're about to serve lunch and I can't be late for that."

She understands and you say goodbye to her before hanging up and tucking the phone back into your jeans.

You turn around and almost jump.

Standing at the door, is Regina. _Did she open the door? I didn't hear it open. Was it ever closed? Yes, of course it was, I closed it!_

She stands with her head at an angle, her doe eyes now slanted, watching you, calculating.

"We need to serve lunch." And with that, she turns around and walks away, leaving you to your thoughts. Worry blankets your face. _Did she hear everything? _

You're standing by the kitchen door, beads of sweat trickling down your temple. You go to wipe it away with your apron and then beam at Mrs. Foster when she turns to face you, sending you a wink that suggests she's pleased with the work.

"It was all _'s doing."

You look to Bobby, who just complimented you and gave you the credit.

His gaze remains locked on the pattern of the table cloth.

"She'll make a lovely addition to this team," you finally hear from Richard, who is seated at the end of the table. You smile genuinely and say your thanks, starting to feel welcomed.

"Please, sit, _," Regina says after a couple moments. She's smiling but her eyes tell otherwise about her true intentions. _She doesn't want me here, _you've decided.

You comply and find a seat between Bobby and Regina, your hands already beginning to clam up.

Pushing your anxieties aside, you quietly scoot your chair in, straightening up to appear more confident. You clear your throat and tell yourself to look at neither Bobby or Regina. Instead, your eyes fall upon the plate that you had made for yourself.

Roast with potato, carrot and onion.

You're famished but wait for everyone to start eating before digging in.

A voice is heard after moments of silence, breaking your spell.

"So, I hear you and Bobby were contestants on that TV show." Flora asks.

Hands sticky now, you run your finger against the tip of the fork in your hand and nod slowly.

"That's lovely, which one was it again?" She pushes for more answers and you really don't want to get into the details. Except, you don't have to, because Bobby begins speaking.

"Love Island." He says, a smile on his face. He seems excited to be talking about it!

Regina adjusts herself in her seat next to you.

"Oh, yes, Love Island. I think I managed to watch snippets of that one," Flora continues. "I can't remember, were you two ever coupled up?" She questions and you realize that Regina is growing uneasy beside you. Taking notice of how red her hand has become, you look out the corner of your eye and see her squeezing the life out of her knife. You gulp, growing worried.

Bobby shakes his head slowly, not saying anything at first. "We weren't coupled together." He says, finally, his tone stern, suggesting for the topic to be dropped. It does and Flora moves onto something else, and you're grateful. Your eyes switch back and forth to the knife in Regina's hand and your plate, almost done with your food.

As soon as lunch ends, you get up to start cleaning and putting the dishes away.

You're at the kitchen sink, adding dish soap to a plate when someone walks into the room, the sound of the door swinging open. You turn to see who it is and spot Bobby with more dishes in his hands.

He walks briskly over to you, placing the dishes on the counter next to the sink, but doesn't do anything after that. Doesn't move nor does he utter a single word. You gulp.

"Is everything ok, Bobby?" You muster up the courage to ask him. Immediately, his eyes, once glued to the floor, are now looking into yours and suddenly, your memories consume you and you're taken back to a certain day at the Villa.

_You're sitting on the grass, book in hand, enjoying the warmth of the beating sun and slight breeze on your face. You're interrupted by someone walking up behind you. They sit down next to you, their face gleaming with excitement. Bobby. You smile at him and throw your arms around him, engulfing him in a big hug. He laughs, his hands flying to your neck. You pull back and notice his dreads are a bit wet, possibly from being in the pool, perhaps. "We're about to play volleyball, _, wanna join?" He asks you, and you nod, getting up from your spot. He takes your hand in his, and it's a perfect fit. You wish to hold onto it for as long as you possibly can. _

You shake your head, erasing yourself from the throwback you've just had.

"...and that's why I think you should quit," Bobby says.


End file.
